honto_yajuufandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of the Honto Yajuu series, written and illustrated by Yamamoto Kotetsuko. The chapters of Honto Yajuu lack titles, and are thus known simply by number order. Overview Ueda and Aki have dinner, ostensibly to celebrate two weeks of dating. While Aki's attempt to stay the night at Ueda's apartment is thwarted by family obligations, they go on a date the next day. Realizing that Ueda may be in danger because of him, Aki decides to break up. Ueda, however, disagrees, and sneaks into Aki's room at night, where it is implied that they have sex for the first time. Plot Aki visits the police box in search of Ueda. Ueda is in the back room changing out of uniform, so Aki engages briefly in conversation with Senpai, telling him that he and Ueda are going out for dinner after Ueda gets off work. A this moment, Ueda comes out of the back room, having finished changing, apologizes for making Aki wait, and bids Senpai farewell. As they leave, Senpai observes that their interactions resemble that of a couple. As they walk to the restaurant and eat their meal, Ueda recalls the two weeks he and Aki have been dating. Although Aki is the one who fell in love first, Ueda reveals that he too is not deeply attracted to Aki, something which is highlighted by the cute and embarrassed way Aki asks to stay over at Ueda's apartment. Ueda attempts to encourage Aki's embarrassed blush by teasing him further, jokingly accusing him of just wanting sex, something Aki admits to. Upon arrival to the apartment, Ueda suggests that they go on a date tomorrow, and Aki presses him to the closed door to kiss him. Just as things are starting to heat up, Takohage knocks on the door, telling Aki that a meeting has been called and he's needed at home (for which Aki kicks Takohage in the face). Their evening thwarted, Ueda tells Aki to meet him in front of the train station at noon tomorrow for a date. When Ueda meets Aki at the train station, Aki is wearing an eye-popping blue suit, which leads Ueda to take him to a store and buy him a clothes, goading him into it by saying he'd love to see Aki in different things. Aki tries on several notably hideous ensambles before finally agreeing to Ueda's modest choice. They take the subway from the store, which Aki has never ridden before. On the train, Ueda notices that now that Aki has changed clothes, girls are staring at him admiringly, and this attention continues once they disembark. While walking through a park, a group of thugs bumps purposefully into Aki and tries to antagonize him. When the thug accuses Aki of cowardice, Aki threatens him, and in retaliation the thug tries to burn Aki's face with his cigarette. At the injury to Ueda, Aki snaps and begins to beat up the thugs before Ueda stops him. Seized with the realization that Ueda has gotten hurt several times because of him, Aki decides to break up with Ueda. Although Ueda doesn't take it seriously at the time, several days pass without Aki showing up once to the police box. After several days unable to contact Aki's cellphone, Ueda at last receives a text saying, "Ueda...I'm sorry." Ueda is unsatisfied with this, and decides to contact Aki directly. In his room, Aki has convinced himself that breaking up is for the best. At that moment, he hears a series of taps against his window which, upon investigation, turn out to be Ueda on his balcony. Aki is baffled by how Ueda got to his window at all, and Ueda replies that Aki had pointed out his window once when walking by, and Ueda had climbed a nearby tree to reach the balcony. Once let in, Aki explains that he wanted to break up with Ueda in order to protect him, and Ueda retorts that he's been prepared for that since they started dating, and refuses to break up. Ueda notices Aki's phone broken in half as the reason he was unable to contact him even immediately following the text, and while distracted by the phone, Aki jumps him and bites his neck. This devolves into making out, and while undressing each other, Aki complements Ueda on his body; Ueda replies that he does judo. Ueda in turn comments on Aki's pale skin, which bruises very easily when sucked upon, but resolves that it doesn't matter since he's the only one who will see it anyway, and it is implied that they have sex. The next day, Aki visits Ueda in the police box, and unsuccessfully attempts to convince Ueda to have sex in the box. Several children come in while Aki is talking, and Ueda covers his mouth in an attempt to shut him up. Appearances * Ueda Tomoharu * Gotouda Aki * Yamase Yasuyuki (name not yet revealed) * Takihaze (real name not yet revealed) Category:Chapter